I Can't Live Without You
by sWeET-PanDa-AnGeL
Summary: Hermione loses a best friend since she was 12. She doesn't know what happend to her. Untill one day she express her feelings in a bar one night and someone comes in and hears...Later chapters DMHG
1. The Beginning of a Friendship

...:: Not Title ::...  
  
A/N First Fanfic ^_^ Hopefully you guys will like it and hopefully I'll finish what I started hehe...  
  
" I hate you mom!" screamed Hermione as she ran down her porch.  
  
" Hermione get back here!" shouted Mrs. Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger age 12 just had another fight with her mom. The past week Hermione was In a bad mood, but no one seems to understand her.  
  
Hermione ran and ran until she reached her favorite place; the beach. She walked crying her Eyes out sat down on the sand and just stare out into the ocean view watching the vast sunset. Half an hour has past and Hermione hasn't moved one bit. She just sat there on the sand playing With the sand between her toes.  
  
"Hello" said a voice behind Hermione. "May I sit here?" the girl asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at the girl behind her. She seemed about Hermiones age maybe a bit Older.  
  
"Sure" said Hermione  
  
"What's your name?" asked the girl.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Granger.yours?"  
  
"Rebecca, Rebecca MacPhillips"  
  
"What's wrong? You look so sad" said Rebecca  
  
"Nothing.I just had a fight with my mom the whole world is messed up and nobody seem to understand me. I feel so alone" said Hermione as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Hermione.it's okay" said Rebecca rubbing Hermiones back so she'll calm down. " Maybe we can work out your problems slowly everything is going to be all right."  
  
" Thanks Rebecca" sniffled (is that even a word?) Hermione.  
  
" For what?" said Rebecca.  
  
" For understanding" smiled Hermione 


	2. MakeOver

Not Title Yet  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Rebecca.  
  
A/N: Hmm.Thanks for all the reviews!! Xandra - Yeah, I kind of think Rebecca is a bit weird, but I saw it in a show so I got the idea from it. Kady Rilla Wholi - Thanks for the review. It helped. Tropic - Thankies ^_^ Codylitt -Thanks Kagoha -Hope you'll enjoy the second chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: Make Over  
  
As the weeks went by, Hermione had a lot of fun with Rebecca. They both went to the beach together and flirted with every (male) lifeguard there was. Hermione even told Rebecca about her being a witch. Rebecca wasn't scared as Hermione thought she would. Most muggles learning that their friends are actually witches or wizards weren't as comfortable with it, but not Rebecca-she was actually thrilled.  
  
One clear August morning, Rebecca called Hermione and asked if she could do a makeover on Hermione. Hermione wasn't so sure at first, but she didn't listen to her instincts. Instead, she agreed and thought it would be fun. A few minutes later, Rebecca arrived with a big bag full of all sorts of stuff Hermione didn't even know.  
  
"Okay, Hermione you go bring a chair up to your room and I'll get all the supplies and stuff ready," instructed Rebecca.  
  
" Okay" said Hermione.  
  
As Hermione brought the chair upstairs into her room, Rebecca told her to put it in the bathroom. Hermione didn't understand at first, but did as she was told.  
  
"Sit in the chair and just relax," said Rebecca.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Of course," said Rebecca slyly with a smile on her face.  
  
It took about half an hour just to wash all of Hermione's curls out because it got curlier when wet. So Rebecca decided to use the conditioner, Xtreme, which help a bit-but there were still some curls left. Rebecca first dyed Hermione's hair all black; then added gold streaks of highlights. It took another half an hour or so to rinse it all off. Rebecca helped Hermione blow dry her hair, while also adding a bit of blush on her cheeks-which made her cheeks rosy. After that, she added a touch of mascara with eyeliner on the bottom of her eyes. Rebecca went through her bag and got out a tube of lip-gloss and told Hermione to put it on. Hermione did as she was told.  
  
"Vola," said Rebecca as she led Hermione to her mirror.  
  
"Oh my gosh," gasped Hermione. 'Is that me?' wondered Hermione.  
  
"Let's see if Harry and Ron would notice anything now," smirked Rebecca. Hermione laughed. She couldn't believe that the girl standing right in front of her was HER.  
  
"Tomorrow, we go shopping for clothes," said Rebecca gleefully.  
  
"Oh great," mumble Hermione. 


	3. Why Me?

Disclaimer: Sniff sniff so sad I own nothing'. *tear*  
  
A/N: I finally updated yayz!! I know Draco isn't in the chapter yet, but I promise he'll be in the next one. ^_~ Thanks for the great reviews!!  
  
Chapter Three - Why Me?  
  
"Hermione, you'll look great in this. C'mon, try this one," said Rebecca holding up a periwinkle blue halter-top.  
  
Hermione and Rebecca went shopping downtown for different types of clothes. School was starting soon for Hermione and Rebecca wanted Hermione to look her best on the first day. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Hermione still didn't have lunch yet.  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit showy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, not at all. Now try it on missy," commanded Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, mommy," said Hermione with a defeated smile on her face.  
  
It took Hermione awhile to put it on because she couldn't tell the top from the bottom. When Hermione came out she looked like one of those fashion models ready to pose.  
  
"Hermione, that looks FAB-U-LOS on you," said Rebecca.  
  
"Really? I think it's too tiny. Do you think I should buy it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Why not? It looks really cute on you!"  
  
"All right, I guess so then."  
  
Hermione went up to the counter and paid for the halter-top, four different colored tank tops, and five other pairs of jeans to go with it. 'Boy, will my mom have a fit or what?' thought Hermione. 'But it's worth it.'  
  
"Let's go get lunch," suggested Rebecca.  
  
"About time, don't you think?" said Hermione.  
  
While Hermione was walking by, she saw a gift shop and remembered that Rebecca's birthday was coming up. Why not buy her a present now or else I'll never get a chance to later on.  
  
"Rebecca, I'll meet you at McDonalds. Why don't you go and grab us a table first? I'll be there later. I just need to get something, okay?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure, I guess," said Rebecca looking confused.  
  
Hermione walked across the mall to the gift shop and started to browse around when something shiny caught her eyes. It was a silver and gold dragon pendant. She remembered how Rebecca was always into dragons/unicorn stuff. So, Hermione bought the pendant and asked the clerk if he would wrap up the gift. When she got out of the store she hid the present in her jacket and started heading towards McDonalds. She saw Rebecca sitting down on the table looking extremely bored. Hermione went up to her and told her she could go buy the food, while she just sit at the table and wait for her. Rebecca, of course, thought it was a good idea and got the food.  
  
It was already 5:00 when Rebecca and Hermione got home. They bid their farewells and went inside to their own houses. When Hermione went into her living room she saw her mom sitting on the couch crying.  
  
"Mom?" said Hermione. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Hermione dear, I think there's some bad news I have to tell you," cried Mrs. Granger.  
  
"What is it mom?" said Hermione looking worried.  
  
"Your father was in in a free*cough*way accident today," said Mrs. Granger through tears.  
  
"No," whispered Hermione.  
  
A/N: I was going to stop here, but it's not really that interesting and I need to make Draco come into the next chapter so yea. hehe on with the story.  
  
"There was a robbery and they drove onto the freeway and the cops were chasing them. But they had a gun with them and tried to shoot at the cops, but it missed and shot the car near their car. Your father was there at the wrong time," explained Mrs.Granger  
  
Everything was silent to Hermione. She couldn't believe what she just heard. How could this have happened? Why her father and not some other guy on the freeway? Why does it have to be her father? Hermione ran out of her house and towards Rebecca's house.  
  
'Rebecca would know what to do,' thought Hermione.  
  
When she got to Rebecca's front porch, she banged on her door.  
  
"Rebecca! Where are you Rebecca!?!? I need you right now!" screamed Hermione.  
  
The door was slightly open so she went inside and saw nothing but empty walls. Everything-the couch, the chairs, the pictures on the wall- everything was all gone.  
  
"Rebecca!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Nothing.  
  
'No,' thought Hermione. 'Everything I used to do. Everything I know is all falling apart.and why does it all have to happened to me?'  
  
A/N: Now I stop here. Poor Hermione! Yes, I know. I just wanna say thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Tropic - Thanks for your review! I really enjoyed them.  
  
Julia - I hope you liked this chapter ^_~  
  
Faiya - You're a dummy!! Hehe Thanks for Reviewing!!  
  
Lilyofthewest - Thanks for the review  
  
Mya14 - I hope you updated your story, "Last Kiss." That story is so sad in the beginning!! Keep updating!! Also thanks for the review. 


End file.
